¿Cómo puedo decirte lo que siento por ti?
by Maki Nirnaeth
Summary: Este es el REGRESO!Esta historia fue publicada hace mucho aquí pero el servidor la botaba constantemente! Espero que ahora no. Shinji Ikari por primer vez está seguro de lo que siente, quiere decirlo pero teme por cierta pelirroja.¿Podrá decirlo? Lean!
1. Lo difícil es decirlo

_**¿ Cómo puedo decirte lo que siento por ti? **_

**Capitulo 1: Lo difícil es decirlo.**

By _Maki1988._

Silencio. Eso era lo único que llenaba la habitación del piloto del EVA – 01. Era de noche, la habitación estaba casi a oscuras pero unos débiles rayos emitidos por una bella luna llena iluminaban su habitación. Se encontraba acostado en su futón con su inseparable S-DAT, sumergido en sus pensamientos, observando el techo con determinación, ¿cuántas veces ya lo había observado? Sin duda muchas ya. Emitió un pequeño quejido, las baterías de su S-DAT se habían agotado, justo ahora, ahora que necesitaba "distraerse", ya que por más que lo intentará no podía dejar de pensar en cierta pelirroja. Aún no se explicaba que fue lo que había hecho mal para causar la furia de la orgullosa piloto de la Unidad – 02...

_FLASH-BACK._

Shinji: Misato... ¿Asuka ya despertó?

Misato: no lo sé, ¿por qué no la vas a ver a su habitación?

Shinji: hai!

Así fue como el Tercer Elegido se dirigió hacia la habitación de ésta. Al llegar toco la puerta pero nadie le respondió así que abrió la puerta de ésta. Ahí estaba ella. Durmiendo serenamente. Impulsivamente se acerco a la cama y se sentó en ésta. Sin saber cómo se enterneció al verla tan inocente... tan dulce...

Shinji: ojalá fueras así mientras estas despierta...

Mientras que con su mano derecha apartaba algunos mechones de la frente de la chica.

Shinji: eres hermosa... muy hermosa...

Shinji se acerco sus labios a los de la alemana, cuando estaban apunto de hacer contacto los desvió a su frente, "no, no puedo hacer eso seria como robar... si llegase a pasar algún día, quisiera que fuera por acuerdo mutuo... " pensó.

Con la misma mano con la cual había apartado los mechones de la frente de la pelirroja ahora acariciaba sus mejillas, las cuales le eran muy suaves...

El joven piloto no se percató que con esa leve caricia unos ojos azules lo observaban silenciosamente, sin embargo se inclino para depositar un suave beso en la mejilla de la pelirroja pero cuando se separo recibió una cachetada.

Asuka: ¡eres un pervertido! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a entrar en mi cuarto y más encima besarme?!

Shinji: toque la puerta, pero nadie contesto...

Asuka: ah... claro y como nadie contesto entras como si nada... ¡PERVERTIDO!

Shinji: yo solo quería avisarte que el desayuno estaba listo...

Asuka: si claro ¡¿y para avisarme tenias que besarme?!

Shinji: (enojado) ¿sabes qué? Eres más agradable dormida, así no metes tanto ruido...

Y así salió de la habitación de la piloto, se notaba que estaba malhumorado. Misato que había visto y escuchado todo se rió para sus adentros... "estos niños" pensó.

Misato: ¿por qué el enojo?, ¿Peleas matrimoniales otra vez?

Shinji: (sonrojado) ¡¿pero qué dices?! De seguro nunca se casará

Asuka: ¡te oi baka-Shinji! ¡Además prefiero estar sola que con un pervertido como tú!

Shinji: ni siquiera un pervertido te aguantaría

Asuka: ¡¿qué dijiste?!

Misato: ¡ya basta! Dejen de pelear para poder desayunar... tengo hambre...

_FIN FLASH-BACK_

Shinji: ¿qué hice mal? – susurro.

Por más que se lo preguntaba, por más que analizaba sus actos no encontró nada tan malo como para recibir una bofetada. En cierta forma se sentía feliz. Ya que por lo menos había tenido un contacto más profundo con 'su' pelirroja aunque le había costado caro.

Shinji: solo... espero que ya no este enojada...

- ¡baka, baka, baka. Eres un baka Shinji!

Pensaba cierta chica de cabellos rojos. Se sentía molesta ya que en la tarde había realizado un sin fin de actividades para olvidar el incidente de la mañana, sin embargo, ninguna cumplió su objetivo.

Asuka: todos los hombres son unos pervertidos...

Pero en el fondo sabía que mentía. Sabia que no era así; Solo se estaba autoconvenciendo de ello para mantener su barrera en pie. Odiaba sentirse débil, odiaba admitir que era frágil y todo por 'él'.

'_Pero ese beso no estuvo mal'_

Asuka: ¿pero que rayos estoy pensando? Yo no puedo sentir esto... y menos por baka-Shinji...

'_Eres cobarde al no admitir tus sentimientos'_

Asuka: ¡basta!

Así se sentó de sopetón en el futón, observo a su alrededor. Su habitación era un desastre.

Asuka: a lo mejor el limpiar me ayuda a dejar de pensar tonterías...

'_Otra vez estás huyendo'_

Y así paso un buen rato. Asuka limpiaba su habitación pero ésta actividad produjo un efecto contrario. Mientras más limpiaba y ordenaba más veía la figura de Shinji en su mente, lo veía limpiando, cocinando, ordenando...

- ese baka... me supera en todo... pero no me molesta- se sonrió- después de todo, cocina mucho mejor que yo...

'_el admitir tus sentimientos no te hará débil, todo lo contrario, hay que ser muy valiente para admitirlos y decirlos... '_

- Shinji...

De pronto escucho ruidos provenientes de la cocina, por lo que se dirigió a ésta para averiguar que sucedía. Al entrar a la cocina se encontró a Shinji quien preparaba la cena.

Shinji noto que la pelirroja estaba a sus espaldas, mas no sabia que hacer, ¿y si seguía enojada? Después de todo nunca tuvo intenciones de hacer algo malo... fingió que no había nadie aparte de él y continuo preparando la cena.

Asuka no sabia que hacer, sabia que le había gustado despertar con un beso de Shinji pero su barrera "no soy débil" la había hecho reaccionar mal y se sentía arrepentida... tanto meditarlo... llego a la conclusión de que estaba siendo cobarde al tratar de mantener a Shinji lejos de ella... ¡pero si en el fondo de su corazón sabia que lo amaba!

Asuka: Shinji...

Shinji se voltea a verla, la expresión de su rostro es de... ¿ternura? No lo sabia con certeza, pero al parecer no estaba enojada...

Shinji: dime Asuka

Asuka se sorprendió, pensó que Shinji aun debía estar molesto por como lo había tratado, pero no era así, su rostro era... sereno... como siempre...

Asuka: eto... ¿a qué hora vuelve Misato?

Se había lamentado por decir aquello, ¿por qué no podía ser valiente de una vez por todas? La ocasión era perfecta para decirle todo lo que sentía, para decirle que le gustaría que él la despertará así todas las mañanas, que le gustaría que la abrazara y confortara cada vez que los recuerdos de su pasada la atormentaran, pero no... ahí estaba... sin fuerzas para decirlo.

Shinji: no lo sé, solo me dijo que no la esperáramos a cenar... ¿tienes hambre?

Su asombro era visible a millas de distancia, ¿cómo era tan atento si ella en la mañana lo había abofeteado?, ¿Qué haría? Sabia que algo debía hacer... pero el problema era qué.

Asuka: para ser honesta sí, el limpiar me cuarto me quito todas las energías que tenia...

Shinji: ¡¿limpiaste tu cuarto?! – con cara de 'es el fin del mundo'

Asuka: sí... ¡espera!, ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

Shinji: me sorprende, además no eres... muy ordenada que digamos – dicho esto se arrepintió, ¿qué tal si Asuka se volvía a molestar con él?

Asuka: um... sí, tienes razón, no soy muy ordenada que digamos...

Shinji se encontraba atónito, mas atónito que nunca, juraba que ella se molestaría con el comentario pero no hubo reacción negativa, ¿por qué?

Asuka: deja ver que cocinas...

Asuka se acerco a Shinji quedando detrás de éste ultimo, acto seguido se inclino para ver qué preparaba...

Shinji se concentraba en la cocción de los alimentos, o mas menos eso hacia hasta que sintió unos brazos que rodeaban su estomago... los brazos de la pelirroja.

Shinji: (sonrojado) Asuka, ¿te sientes bien?

Asuka: tengo un poco de sueño... tu espalda es muy acogedora... – hundiendo su rostro en la espalda de Shinji y apretando el abrazo- yo... siento... haberte tratado mal...

Shinji: - volteándose para quedar de frente a Asuka- no... te preocupes por eso... además yo... – los dedos de Asuka lo silenciaron.

Asuka: no digas nada... yo... tengo algo que decirte... yo... estoy... enamorada de ti – sonrojada; retira sus dedos y baja la mirada- es probable que no me creas, después de todo siempre te trato mal, pero es que yo... –susurrando.

Shinji: mírame y dilo de nuevo – tomando con sus manos el rostro de Asuka-.

Asuka: Ikari Shinji – levantando su rostro, encontrando sus miradas... - ai shiteru... yo... es...

Asuka sintió como unos suaves labios presionaban los suyos, los conocía, conocía esos labios, la suavidad de estos la habían despertado en la mañana, se aferró con fuerza a Shinji a la vez que él con sus brazos rodeaba la pequeña cintura de la alemana.

El beso era lento, tierno, gentil; cuando se separaron sus miradas se encontraron, todo era silencio hasta que Asuka lo rompió.

Asuka. ¿Esto significa que sientes lo mismo?

Shinji la estrecho de modo que la cabeza de Asuka quedara apoyada en su hombro derecho

Shinji: tú qué crees... – casi como en un susurro para la pelirroja...

Asuka: quiero oírte... dímelo, necesito escucharlo...

Shinji acerco sus labios al oído de la alemana, mientras sus brazos descansaban en la espalda de ésta.

Shinji: ai shiteru... desde hace mucho... – susurrando- desde la primera vez que te vi, ya no he podido soñar con nadie que no seas tú...

De pronto, Shinji sintió algo húmedo en su hombro, comprobó que la pelirroja lloraba silenciosamente...

Shinji: ¿por qué lloras? – preocupado-.

Asuka: eres... un baka, pero... un baka al que amo...

_FIN PRIMER CAPITULO._

_Próximo capitulo: "Acercamientos"_

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Baka: tonto

Ai shiteru: te amo

Bueno, aquí va un fic de Eva... hace mucho que no escribía uno sobre esta parejita, claro que los que escribí antes... fueron escritos hace mucho tiempo, no sé si publicarlos... díganme ustedes si los publico o no...

Pues, dejen R&R!!!! Así me animo a escribir mas, y de paso me relajo, jejejeje (dicen que escribir es una terapia, xD) ojo!!! Reviews CONSTRUCTIVOS, no insultos ni virus...

Pues, sin mas que decir, hasta la próxima, matta ne!

Maki1988.


	2. Acercamientos

_**¿ Cómo puedo decirte lo que siento por ti? **_

**Capitulo 2: "Acercamientos"**

by _Maki1988_

Después de haber preparado por segunda vez la cena (se había quemado la primera vez ya que Shinji no le había puesto atención, xD) Shinji y Asuka cenaron. La cena había sido en silencio, Asuka tenia ligeramente hinchados sus ojos por las lagrimas derramadas anteriormente y se había quedado muda mientras que Shinji no sabia que hacer...

Shinji: ¿quieres ver TV antes de irnos a dormir?

Asuka: de acuerdo- con la mirada perdida -.

Se dirigieron al pequeño living. Asuka se había sentado en el suelo primero mientras Shinji encendía la TV. Shinji se había sentado cerca de Asuka, al parecer la cercanía no le incomodaba. En la TV pasaban una película de acción y lo demás eran programas nocturnos no aptos para menores de edad (xD), por lo que acordaron en ver la película.

Se habían enganchado bien en la trama de ésta, ambos veían la TV con detenimiento, pero los párpados de Asuka de a poco se tornaban más pesados por lo que apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Shinji...

Shinji: ¿tienes sueño?

Asuka: un poco...

Shinji: si quieres te voy a dejar en tu cuarto...

Asuka: no..., no quiero dormir ahí- Shinji quien no la había observado antes ahora la enfoca expectante con sus ojos- ¿puedo dormir contigo?

Shinji: ¿tú... quieres dormir conmigo?

Asuka: sí... pero si no quieres que duerma contigo, solo dilo, baka...

Ahí está el típico "baka" otra vez. Shinji ya se había acostumbrado a que Asuka lo llamase así, además esta vez había sonado dulce, a la manera de la pelirroja.

Shinji. De acuerdo... vamos a dormir...

Así se levantaron de su '_cálida posición'_ y de paso Shinji apago la Tv. Asuka se había adelantado y lo esperaba en el pasillo. Cuando notó que éste se le acercaba Asuka reanudo su marcha. El joven paró de sopetón al darse cuenta que Asuka se adentraba a _su _habitación, ya que él había pensado que ella quería dormir en su cuarto con él...

Cuando entro en la habitación nota que la pelirroja se encontraba cómodamente acostada en su futón, dándole la espalda, se sonrió para sus adentros y susurró suavemente un "Asuka...".

Lentamente se introdujo en el futón quedando las espaldas de ambos haciendo contacto, de por si muy tenue, la habitación no estaba tan oscura gracias a que las cortinas no habían sido cerradas, dando paso a pequeños rayos de luz emitidos por una redonda y blanca luna llena.

Shinji lentamente comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, se sentía un poco cansado y Morfeo ya comenzaba a llamarlo, se encontraba en esto cuando sintió unos brazos buscando su abdomen... sin duda era Asuka.

Lentamente se voltea para observarla, se veía muy angelical, incluso pudo detectar cierto brillo en sus ojos, parecía una niña buscando a su osito de peluche para poder dormir.

Shinji seguía observándola sin perder ningún detalle. Desde que le había confesado sus sentimientos, Asuka se había estado comportando un tanto... diferente... estaba tratando de ser dulce y afectuosa, él sabía que le costaba, pero se sentía sumamente feliz al ver que ella se esforzaba por mostrar sus emociones.

Shinji: pensé que tenias sueño – sonriendo, casi susurrando-.

Asuka. Lo tengo... pero...

Shinji: pero...

Asuka: ¿te puedo abrazar? Eso me ayudaría a dormir- sonrojándose levemente-.

Asuka no alcanzo a parpadear cuando sintió los brazos de Shinji rodeándola en un tierno pero firme abrazo, hundió su rostro en su pecho de Shinji... ¿cuántas veces deseo hacerlo? Y ahora él estaba ahí para ella, como siempre...

Y así Morfeo se llevó a ambos tomados de la mano... al mundo de los sueños.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE.

Los rayos de un furioso sol entraban por la ventana, impetuosamente. Por fin el día había vencido a la silenciosa noche.

Los rayos de luz emitidos por el sol golpeaban el rostro de un aun dormido Shinji. Poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos, luego de haber parpadeado unas cuantas veces, descubrió con asombro que no era el único en el futón, cuando vio una cabellera pelirroja recordó...

Shinji: no fue un sueño entonces...

La pelirroja seguía abrazada a él, en un abrazo casi obsesivo. No quería despertarla. El verla tan tierna durmiendo le sugirió que le acariciase el cabello.

Asuka: um... ¿qué hora es?

Shinji: buenos días

Asuka: buenos días... – bostezando-.

Shinji: espera... – volteándose por un periodo relativamente corto para ver la hora en su pequeño reloj despertador que estaba muy cerca de él- son las 10:15 AM.

Asuka: ya veo...

Shinji: ¿dormiste bien?

Asuka: um... sí muy bien... pero, me falta algo – clavando su mirada en él-.

Shinji: ¿qué?

Asuka: mi beso de los buenos días...

Shinji rió... y pensar que todo empezó por eso...

Shinji: pensé que no te gustaba despertar así...

Asuka: baka...

El joven piloto comenzó a acariciar la mejilla derecha de la pelirroja a lo que lo que ésta colocó su propia mano sobre la de él, cerrando los ojos.

Shinji: ayer... te veías muy hermosa durmiendo...

Asuka: ¿solo ayer? - Abriendo lentamente sus ojos para mirarlo-

Shinji no... siempre te ves hermosa... eres muy hermosa... – depositando un beso en su frente- ya es hora de levantarse...

Asuka: aun no...

Shinji: no seas perezosa, anda, yo te ayudo a levantarte- levantándose con una Asuka que intentaba impedírselo, presionando ligeramente la espalda de Shinji, haciendo que éste volviera de sopetón al futón-.

Asuka: quédate un rato más conmigo...

Shinji: ok... un rato... más...

Sus miradas se encontraron, el silencio lleno la iluminada habitación. Shinji se sentía embobado bajo la mirada de la pelirroja, sus ojos azules como el mar... le daba la impresión que escondían un dolor muy profundo pero aun así le era muy difícil no perderse en ellos... su piel blanca y suave... su sedoso cabellos que emanaba un exquisito perfume... sus labios... nunca se cansaba ni nunca se cansaría de observarla...

Asuka se sentía... ¿cohibida? Era muy extraño, la orgullosa piloto nunca había sentido nada igual... pero siempre que tenia a Shinji muy cerca su barrera se desmoronaba en segundos y es que él... provocaba mil cosas en ella... nunca imagino que dormiría con él... pero ahí estaban, en la habitación del Tercero Elegido, acostados compartiendo un futón, mirándose... nunca necesito a nadie, solo a ella misma, le bastaba su aprobación para vivir, ella era una mujer independiente y ... entonces ¿qué pasó? El conocerlo a él le hizo mostrar su lado débil, el que siempre ocultaba, necesitaba cariño... la pequeña Asuka seguía llorando aun y ahí estaba Shinji... con los brazos abiertos... ya no estaría sola, ahora despertaría todas las mañanas a su lado, como siempre lo anheló... ¿por qué mantener la barrera en pie ahora? ¿Con qué fin?

A pesar que deseaba confiar ciegamente en Shinji, aun sentía miedo, no quería ser lastimada y mucho menos por Shinji... si él la lastimara ya no podría vivir...

Shinji: ¿qué pasa?

No, él nunca le haría daño... pero el pasado aun no había sido enterrado... aún la estaba carcomiendo lentamente en silencio...

Asuka: nada...

De pronto se sentó en el futón, Shinji la observaba en silencio, ansioso por ver qué seria lo que ahora haría.

Asuka: ¿en verdad crees que soy hermosa?

Shinji: claro que sí...

Asuka: bien... ¿sabias que ahora eres mío? – escondiendo el rubor de sus mejillas, hablando en un tono casi inaudible-.

Shinji: lo suponía... y...

Asuka: - volteándose, buscando su mirada. Shinji miraba el techo, acostado de espaldas en el futón- ¿y?

Shinji: esta bien ser tuyo... - mirándola fijamente-.

Asuka se lanzo sobre él, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho. Silencio otra vez.

Asuka: eres mío... no lo olvides... – susurrando-.

Shinji: nunca lo haría... - susurrando también-.

El profundo se rompió enseguida. De la cocina provenían ruidos extraños. Sin duda una hambrienta mayor estaría intentando matar una lombriz solitaria del porte de un buque... (N.A: xD)

Asuka: ... tengo hambre...

Shinji: iré a preparar el desayuno entonces...

Los labios de Asuka lo callaron presionando dulcemente los suyos, pero Shinji a tiempo contesto el beso. Lentamente comenzaron a separarse...

Shinji: ¿aún tienes hambre?

Asuka: menos que antes...

Shinji soltó una pequeña carcajada, muy pequeña casi imperceptible haciendo que la pelirroja aflojara una sutil sonrisa...

'_él es... lo que siempre quise'_

Shinji: buenos días Misato-san

Misato: buenos días, Shinji-kun, que bueno que despertaste, ¡me muero de hambre!"-frotándose el abdomen mientras Shinji se colocaba el delantal de cocina dispuesto a empezar con su tarea-.

Shinji al ver esto rió suavemente.

Misato: ¿um? Veo que amaneciste de buen humor... ¿por qué será?- mirándolo picadamente

Shinji: ¿eh?-sonrojado- es... solo... que dormí muy bien, nada más...

Misato: ¿seguro?

Shinji: sí...

Misato: a mi m huele a otra cosa... pero, en fin, ¿ya hiciste las paces con Asuka?

Shinji: sí- sonriendo ampliamente- _y algo más _–para sus adentros-.

Misato: ¿eh? Shin-chan, ¿de qué te sonríes?

Asuka: -entrando en la cocina y tomando asiento frente a Misato- ohayou Misato... –sonriendo-.

Misato: oha...you... Um, ¿pero qué paso aquí? Los dos amanecieron de buen humor... ¿no me esconden nada, verdad?

Las palabras de la Mayor Katsuragi no tardaron provocar cierto efectos en los pilotos, puesto que estos ya se habían sonrojados

Misato: me desaparezco unas horas y todo cambia... ¿no será que el LCL en exceso les afectó?

Asuka: ¿pero en qué estás pensando Misato? Solo dormí muy bien, ¿acaso no puedo estar de buen humor?

Misato: no es eso, solo que me parece extraño, además Shinji-kun se levanto un poco tarde... ¿por qué Shin-chan?

Shinji: eto... solo que me dormí un poco tarde...

Misato: ¿sólo eso?

Shinji: que otra cosa sino?- sudando mucho (N.A: xD, pobrecito)

Misato: esta bien... Asuka, ¿dónde dormiste ayer?

Asuka: ¿cómo que dónde dormí ayer?- visiblemente molesta por la pregunta- pues en mi cuarto, ¿dónde sino?

Misato: -entrecerrando los ojos- que raro... pues cuando me levante, la puerta de tu cuarto estaba ligeramente abierta y me asome para verte, pero tu no estabas... ¿no habrás dormido con Shinji-kun o sí?

Un rojo furioso como el de su plugsuit se apodero del rostro de Asuka, ¿qué podía hacer? Misato ya la había descubierto... pero no, no huiría, ya no había necesidad, seria valiente, además durante los combates contra los Ángeles nunca sintió miedo, ahora estaba contra un ser humano como ella, ¿a qué tendría que temer? Además... era Misato... ya no estaba sola, ya no más.

Busco la mirada de Shinji, él la miraba ansiosamente podía leer perfectamente en su mirada un "¿qué dirás?" A lo que Asuka volvió su mirada a al expectante Mayor.

Asuka: sí, dormí con él.

Fin segundo capítulo.

Próximo capitulo: "ya no temeré"

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Bueno, ¿qué tal? Ójala sea de su agrado, porque lo que es yo me la he pasado muy bien escribiéndolo (me he quedado hasta altas horas de la noche escribiendo, mi madre me ha querido matar por la hora, xD)

De ante mano _gomen_ si he cometido algún error ya sea en la gramática o en el conocimiento de la serie, de hecho no estoy muy segura si escribí correctamente el apellido de Misato, XD. Y pues lo de la gramática... si he cometido un error, tendré que culpar lo añejo que es mi programa _Microsoft Word_... xD

No esta de mas decir que espero reviews CONTRUCTIVOS... no insultos ni virus...

También agradecer a las personas que me han escrito reviews, esperen que estoy trabajando arduamente para subir los capítulos, (pero el transcribirlos a Word es un dolor de cabeza, tomando en cuenta que tecleo muy lento, xD) y también agradecer a quienes me han dado ánimos para continuar... a veces es difícil avanzar cuando el camino esta lleno de piedras que te estorban...

Bueno, sin mas, hasta el próximo capitulo

MATTA NE!

Maki1988.


	3. Ya no Temeré

_**¿ Cómo puedo decirte lo que siento por ti? **_

**Capitulo 3: "Ya no temeré"**

by _Maki1988_

Lo poco de cerveza que había entrado en su boca la devolvió al instante. La Mayor se sorprendió tanto que la expresión de su rostro era "Es el fin del mundo y no gracias a los Ángeles"

Misato¡¡¿qué... qué has dicho?!!- apenas podía hablar

Asuka: lo que has oído, dormí con Shinji... – hablando como si fuera lo más normal del mundo-.

Misato¡¿es... cierto... Shinji-kun?!-los ojos estaban que se salían de sus orbitas-. (N.A xD)

Shinji: sí... dormimos juntos... – tan rojo como el EVA-02

Asuka: vamos, Shinji, cuéntale de nuestra noche de lujuria y pasión descontrolada – abrazándolo... de forma un tanto 'sofocante'- Oh, Misato, aunque no lo creas, es una bestia en la cama... -con una mirada maliciosa.

Misato: o.O

Shinji: pero... Asuka!! – el pobre ya había alcanzado toda la gama de tonos rojizos en unos instantes-.

Asuka: pero¿qué tiene de malo que nuestra tutora sepa que eres mi _koi_?- mirando a Shinji de una forma traviesa, guiñándole el ojo, cosa que Misato no nota.

Misato: ...

La pobre Mayor sentía que la ingesta de alcohol por tanto tiempo ya provocaba daños a su organismo. No podía. No es que pensara que estaba mal que algo así pasara entre ellos, pero... se trataba de Shinji y Asuka¿Shinji y Asuka juntos? Eran como la noche y el día... Shinji sumiso y callado y Asuka pues todo lo opuesto...

Shinji: Asuka... no tenias que contar los detalles

Misato¡¡¿¿ Shin... ji – kun??!!

La pobre mayor ya estaba que le daba un paro cardiaco... definitivamente estaba en su cama soñando, esta no era más que una pesadilla, pero la carcajada que provino de la pelirroja la hizo despertar de su anonamiento, no, esto no era un sueño. Estaba sentada en el comedor porque 'iba' a desayunar. En la mesa, al alcance su mano su olvidada lata de cerveza, frente a ella una Asuka riéndose más no poder abrazada de un Shinji que reía tímidamente... no era un sueño, sino una realidad, extraña, pero tangible.

Asuka: Oh, por favor Misato¿realmente pensaste que **lo **habíamos hecho? Es verdad que dormimos juntos, pero **solo **dormimos¿entiendes?- calmando su risa para hablarle a la Mayor-.

Misato: -creo que no soy la única que disfruta haciendo bromas pesadas (pensando)- esta bien, entiendo que durmieron juntos... - recuperando lentamente el habla- pero lo que no aun no me explico es el porqué... - clavando su mirada en Asuka-.

Ésta deshizo el abrazo que hasta ahora mantenía con Shinji, mientras éste se volteaba para ocuparse del descuidado desayuno (N.A: este no se alcanzo a quemar, o )

Asuka:... porque... yo... - había vuelto a ser la Asuka seria, la que despertó en los brazos de Shinji-... -.

Misato: ... si no quieres decirme, se lo preguntaré a Shinji-kun entonces - mientras enfocaba su mirada en Shinji quién fingía estar atento en el desayuno, pero que sin embargo seguía atento en la conversación entre la Mayor Katsuragi y su pelirroja.

Asuka: no hace falta... yo te diré porque dormimos juntos... – su voz era serena, clara-.

La Mayor volvió a enfocarla con la mirada, ganando nuevamente toda su atención, sentía curiosidad en saber qué seria lo que la piloto de la Unidad 02 diría ahora.

Asuka no se retractaría, eso era de cobardes y ella no lo era, lo había demostrado antes, además si lo hiciera ¿dónde quedaría su orgullo? No, ya no hay de que temer...

De la nada apareció Shinji rodeando el cuello de la chica con sus brazos estando ésta sentada frente a la Mayor.

Shinji: somos novios... por eso ayer dormimos juntos... – la voz le temblaba como si fuera un tartamudo-.

Misato: ... ¿qué?

Asuka: ya lo oíste... somos novios... – mirando a Misato de forma de "es verdad y si no me crees, te patearé"-.

Misato¡¿y... desde cuando?!

Asuka: desde ayer... - haciéndole una mueca a Misato... le desagradaba que la Mayor reaccionase de ese modo, como si hubiese visto al chupa-cabras sabiendo que un ángel era peor que eso--- (N.A¿existe el chupa-cabras realmente? XD, puse lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, nnU... creo que tanto café me esta afectando...)

Misato: ya veo... – ya más tranquila- pues ya era hora ¿no?.

Shinji¿a qué te refieres con "ya era hora" Misato-san?

Misato: pues se notaba a kms. de distancia lo que sentía el uno por el otro... sobre todo a Asuka-mirando picadamente a la chica-.

Asuka: gracias Misato – haciendo una mueca de disgusto-.

Misato: no te enfades, ya era hora de cobrarme la broma... – sonriendo sutilmente - ¿no crees?

Asuka: dudo que sea solo una broma

Misato¿qué? – con una expresión de confusión en su rostro-.

Asuka: algún día ocurrirá- buscando la mirada de Shinji, en forma de cómplice - ¿verdad, _koi?_- a la vez que guiñaba-.

Shinji: eto... yo- sonrojado

Misato¡uf¡Que candente está el ambiente aquí! Pobre Shin-chan, lo que te espera... – a la vez que le sonreía traviesamente al joven.

Shinji¡Misato-san!-(N.A¿qué creen?, pues sonrojado otra vez... rayos Shinji¿por qué eres tan tímido?)

Asuka: no seas baka, solo bromeaba... a menos que **eso** se te haya pasado por la cabeza... – mirándolo maliciosamente-.

Shinji¿cómo crees? No soy un _hentai_...

Tanto Misato como Asuka se largaron a reír por la cara de enojo que había puesto Shinji (N.A: así XP)

Asuka: - sacando los brazos de Shinji de su cuello – será mejor que veas el desayuno baka, no vaya ser que se queme como la cena de ayer- sonriendo sutilmente-.

Misato¿cómo es eso Shin-chan¿Ayer se quemo la cena? –o.o

Asuka: sí, por despistado.

Shinji: no se me hubiera quemado si no me hubieras distraído -

Las imágenes de la noche anterior corrieron por la mente de Asuka como una película, la cocina, el abrazo, la voz de Shinji susurrando cerca de su oído "Ai shiteru" ... sonrió tímidamente mientras fingía hablar nuevamente su cara "estoy hablando con "baka-Shinji"

Asuka: pues no parecías distraído cuando me susurraste "ai shiteru" al oído...

Shinji¡basta! De lo contrario harás que me descuide de nuevo.. – n//n

Misato: eh... Shin-chan, que romántico de tu parte susurrarle al oído, esas son cosas de galanes-o

Shinji: Misato-san, por favor...

Luego de los MUCHOS inconvenientes previos, desayunaron como cada mañana... a diferencia que hoy era domingo por lo tanto no había pruebas de sincronización ni escuela.

Misato observaba a sus protegidos sin que éstos lo notasen. Se divertía observando como se lanzaban miradas furtivas, cuando Asuka se disponía a observar a Shinji, éste lo notaba y levantaba la mirada para observarla, pero ésta la desviaba para que no notase que intentaba mirarlo. Para Misato la escena era sumamente divertida, "¡por qué se avergüenzan ahora? Si ya saben lo que siente el uno por el otro"

Misato pensó que lo mejor era dejarlos solos y apenas acabo el desayuno se excuso diciendo que quería bañarse pero en realidad quería espiarlos.

Apenas Misato se retiro, Asuka suspiro. Shinji la observo interrogante¿a qué se debía ese suspiro?.

Shinji¿qué pasa?

Asuka: nada... solo que... me sentí un poco incomoda con Misato aquí

Shinji: ya veo.. pero¿por qué?

Asuka: porque prefiero estar a solas contigo, baka...

Shinji sonrió. Se sentía feliz, nunca pensó que Asuka tuviera la intención de decirle a Misato que eran... novios. No alcanzo a pronunciarlo porque él se lo impidió, pero tenia la intención y eso era más que suficiente, el hecho que no quisiera ocultar más sus sentimientos por el joven japonés era un acontecimiento para alegrarse tomando en cuenta que la pelirroja no era buena para sincerarse en lo relacionado a sentimientos...

Asuka: me gusta que sonrías... te ves atractivo así... más de lo que eres... -n//n-.

Shinji¿ me encuentras atractivo?

Asuka: sí... lo eres... – desviando la mirada-.

Misato, quien espiaba con asiento de primera fila, no podía creer que fueran... tan apagados en demostrarse sus sentimientos o al menos eso pensaba hasta que...

Shinji: podríamos salir en la tarde¿qué opinas?

Asuka¿salir¿A dónde?

Shinji¿ Dónde quieres ir?

Asuka: um... quiero ir al cine

Shinji: de acuerdo

Shinji se disponía a levantarse para depositar los trastes en el lavaplatos, Asuka seguía con la vista cada uno de sus movimientos. El ruido del agua correr rompió el silencio que se había creado. Shinji lavaba los trastes casi como siempre, puesto que esta vez había una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios¿hace cuanto que no sonreía?

Estaba en sus pensamientos cuando Asuka rodeó con sus brazos su estomago, hundiendo su cabeza en la espalda de Shinji...

Shinji¿aún tienes sueño?

Asuka: no...

Shinji¿entonces?

Asuka: me gusta hacer esto...

El ruido del agua correr cesa. Shinji se seco las manos con un paño seco que estaba a unos centímetros de su alcance, hecho esto se volteo para quedar de frente a ella. El abrazo se rompió momentáneamente. Shinji se quito el delantal de cocina dejándolo colgado en su respectivo gancho, luego con sus brazos enlazo a una, esta vez, desprevenida Asuka.

Shinji: no te vayas a mal acostumbrar...

Asuka: -respondiendo al abrazo- ¿por qué no? Si eres mío...

Shinji: um... es cierto... pero eso también significa que tú eres mía... ¿no crees?

Asuka: sí... - acercando sus labios a los de Shinji- pero es nuestro secreto... -susurrando sobre los labios del Tercer Elegido...

Shinji: de acuerdo... solo nuestro... -susurrando-.

Así fue como sus labios se juntaron.

Luego de ver esto, Misato comprobó que no eran tan 'apagados' como pensaba, al verlos besarse le hizo recordar su primer beso con Kaji. Comenzó a sentirse nostálgica pero a la vez sucia... ella no podía, no, no debía amar a un hombre como su padre, ella lo odiaba... odiaba a su padre...

Pronto comprendió que no debía seguir allí, espiando por lo que salió gateando como si en realidad fuera un gato y se encerró en el baño para bañarse, valga la redundancia...

Al separarse, ambos se miraban intensamente, Shinji deposito un beso en la mejilla de Asuka, como la primera vez (N.A: o sea ayer nn) a lo que ésta cerró sus ojos para poder disfrutar del suave contacto de los labios de _su _piloto y sus mejillas...

Asuka: me encanta cuando haces esto... – susurrando

L a respuesta a esto fue un beso en la otra mejilla de la chica...

Asuka: me encantan tus besos...

Ahora Shinji depositaba fugases besos en la comisura de los labios de Asuka, haciendo que ésta intentase besarlo, pero Shinji lo impidió desviando sus labios a la frente de ésta y siguió bajando con el tiempo, besando sus ojos cerrados, su fina nariz...

Asuka quería contestar a esas caricias, por lo que cuando Shinji se detuvo, abrió los ojos y dirigió sus labios a las mejillas del piloto haciendo que este como si fuera un acto reflejo cerrase sus ojos al sentir el suave contacto...

Asuka: te quiero... baka

Shinji: yo también...

Asuka: vamos a dormir un ratito más...

Shinji: pensé que no tenias sueño...

Asuka: pero ahora me dio... anda, vamos...

Shinji: Mientras me despierte a tiempo para preparar el almuerzo, esta bien...

Asuka: vamos entonces

Shinji: vamos

Y así con un poco de dificultad por tener a una adormilada Asuka colgada a su cuello, Shinji se encamino a su cuarto. Cuando entra nota que la ventana está abierta, seguramente la pelirroja la abrió después que se cambiara, lo que le hizo recordar que había dejado un poco desordenado el baño después de haberse aseado y cambiado, ya que tuvo que hacerlo allá, no lo iba a hacer frente de Asuka para que le plantase uno de sus buenos golpes...

Con cuidado se acostó de espaldas en el futón quedando Asuka recostada sobre él con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho; Shinji aun tenia sus brazos en la espalda de Asuka, los iba a mover pero una vocecita se escucho...

-"no me sueltes..."

Shinji sonrió, le provocaba gracia el hecho que la pelirroja se volviera tan consentida de repente, pero le gustaba consentirla, le gustaba q de repente fuera tan infantil...

Asuka: tú no me matarás como lo hizo ella¿verdad?

Shinji:... ¿cómo¿A quién te refieres?

Asuka a mi verdadera madre...

Shinji¿qué¿Tu madre?

Asuka lo estrecho con fuerza, otra vez la imagen de su madre colgada la perturbaba, ahora era cuando necesitaba un abrazo para sentirse un poco mejor... sintió ganas de sincerarse y contarle a Shinji sobre su pasado por el cual había creado su barrera.

Y fue así como con voz temblorosa comenzó a relatarle lo que a nadie había contado antes, lo que debía tener bajo siete llaves...

Cuando termino su relato, Asuka sollozaba en el pecho de Shinji, éste había quedado estupefacto... ¿cómo Asuka había pasado por todo aquello¿Cómo había sido capaz de sobrevivir callando tanto dolor? Si bien es cierto su pasado tampoco era color de rosas... su padre lo había abandonado... pero ahora sentía que podía vivir no por el EVA, sino que para estar con ella...

Apretó el abrazo, al parecer esto confortaba a Asuka, sus sollozos eran ya casi inaudibles...

Shinji: no Asuka... yo no te mataré... no deseo lastimarte... solo quiero estar contigo...

Hacia un buen rato que la Mayor había abandonado el baño, se sorprendió al encontrarlo un poco desordenado, pero sin duda el bañarse la había relajado en gran manera...

Cuando salió al pasillo se sorprendió del silencio que llenaba el pequeño apartamento. Creyó encontrar a los enamorados en la cocina aun por lo que se aproximo a ésta con cautela mas no encontró a nadie, pensó que quizás estarían en sus respectivas habitaciones así que fue a husmear a la habitación de Asuka pero ésta estaba igual como la había encontrado antes; el único lugar que quedaba era la habitación de Shinji, cuando se acercaba a ésta comenzó a escuchar unos sollozos por lo que al instante se alarmo ya que los sollozos pertenecían a la pelirroja... ¿y si se habían peleado¿tan pronto?

Luego de acercarse lo suficiente escucho la voz de Shinji que decía: "no Asuka... yo no te mataré... no deseo lastimarte... solo quiero estar contigo..."

Al fin entendió. Asuka le había contado su horrible pasado a Shinji. Pese a todo Asuka aún temía ser herida, pero no es solo ella, eso es normal, todos tememos ser heridos...

Así la mayor se dirigió a su habitación... tenia muchas cosas en que reflexionar... además de botar una buena cantidad de latas de cerveza...

Luego de sollozar por un largo periodo, Asuka se quedo dormida en los brazos de Shinji.

Pensó que lo mejor seria dejarla dormir... pero como por voluntad propia su mano derecha fue a parar a la mejilla izquierda de la dormida chica... sin duda habían pasado muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo. Aún recordaba como ayer en la noche ambos habían confesado sus sentimientos y hoy Asuka le había confidenciado su horrible pasado... sin importar qué se había propuesto hacer sonreír a la pelirroja, después de todo ya no estaba sola, él estaba con ella...

Mientras su mano seguía acariciando suavemente su mejilla, volteo ligeramente su rostro para ver la hora: 11.30 am. Pensándolo bien... aun podía dormir un poquito más, por lo que con su mano "libre" alcanzo el pequeño reloj y coloco la alarma a una hora prudente para preparar el almuerzo...

Parpadeo varias veces hasta que por fin despertó... ¿dónde estaba? En un suave vaivén su cabeza subió y bajo. Eso era. Ya recordaba, después de desayunar ella y Shinji acordaron en dormir un ratito más...

De pronto imágenes de su madre le vinieron a su cabeza, torturándola momentáneamente. Recordó que le había contado a Shinji su pasado. Poco a poco comenzó a integrarse levantándose suavemente.

El ver a Shinji dormir tan placidamente era todo un espectáculo, se veía sumamente lindo y adorable, mas su respiración era tranquila y acompasada...

Adoraba todo eso en él... cuando estaba con él sentía una paz indescriptible, el sentir sus brazos rodeándola... no, ya no dejaría que el pasado la agobiará de esta forma... quería ser feliz y estando con él lo seria sin duda.

Se inclino levemente sobre su piloto favorito, furtivamente se detuvo notando que en unas de sus manos sostenía su reloj despertador " seguramente por lo del almuerzo" susurro. En una fugaz mirada supo que eran las 12:30pm.

Centro nuevamente su mirada azul en el joven japonés... impulsivamente se fue inclinando en busca de sus labios pero para su desdicha el reloj comenzó a sonar indicando que era **la **hora de abrir los ojos para Shinji.

Lentamente abrió sus ojos para encontrar a la pelirroja muy cerca, casi posando sus labios sobre los suyos; su primera reacción fue... sonrojarse y la segunda... profundizar el 'roce' acabando con las distancias...

Asuka: pensé que despertarías antes que yo... - entre besos cortos-.

Shinji: yo igual... pero... digamos que al ver a cierta pelirroja dormir cómodamente sobre mí me contagio la pereza... - sonriendo sutilmente-.

Asuka: baka...

Dicho esto la pelirroja se movió y quedo cómodamente sentada en las piernas del joven piloto a lo que éste en un acto reflejo se sentó.

Shinji¿te enfadaste?

Asuka: - haciendo una mueca propia de una niña caprichosa- perdóname por ser perezosa...

Shinji¿ sabias que cuando haces eso pareces una niña?

Asuka¿cómo que una niña? Por si no sabias yo soy toda una mujer, ad...

El habla se le esfumo apenas percibió los labios de Shinji en su mejilla derecha. Él sabia que ese era el punto débil de la pelirroja, ella misma se lo había confirmado después del desayuno.

Asuka: - suspirando- soy capaz de perdonarte todo siempre que hagas esto- cerrando los ojos para disfrutar ese contacto tan exquisito- incluso... el que me ganes en las pruebas de sincronización...

Shinji¿ en serio? Entonces, lo haré más seguido...

Asuka: eres un baka...

Fin Capitulo 3

Próximo Capitulo: "_En una tarde"_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Bien... ¿qué puedo decir? _Gomen _por la tardanza... es que aun no sé como usar correctamente mi cuenta y fanfiction. Net me boto el fic cuando subí el segundo capitulo... ¿por qué? No sé T.T

Mientras me cerraban la cuenta "temporalmente", me puse a trabajar con este capitulo, espero que les guste... Onee-chan casi me ahorca para que lo continué... xD pobre de mi... T.T

Pues se viene el próximo capitulo, esta demás decirles que espero ansiosa sus reviews, siempre y cuando sean constructivos, claro... hay que demostrar cultura... y esta no se demuestra dejando insultos en cualquier parte ( me paso con un fotolog...)

Y mucho menos dejando virus...

Hace rato que me pregunto si Asuka o Shinji están OOC (fuera del personaje) puesto que me gustaría que me dieran su opinión... aunque confieso que Asuka no es muy personaje favorito, pero que le vamos a hacer, Onee-chan me mata si emparejo a Shinji con Rei... (ella da miedo, nnU) además que en la serie se percibe la atracción por ambos... así que tuve que resignarme... xD. No es que no me agrade Asuka, es solo que la forma en que trata a Shin-chan no es muy 'dulce' que digamos, pero en fin quien te quiere te aporrea, xD

Bueno, ya no doy mas la 'lata'

Matta ne!

Maki1988.

Vocabulario:

Onee-chan: hermana

Koi: la abreviacion de 'koibito' que significa "amante" O.O

Hentai: literalmente "pervertido"

Baka: tonto

Gomen: perdon.

**Notas de la autora (27/04/07): **_Agradezco enormemente sus reviews, en serio... significan mucho para mi. Bueno, deben tomar en cuenta que este fic fue creado el 2004 así que lo he estado subiendo sin modificarle nada... a partir del 5 cap estaran los caps fresquitos! (antes de que fanfiction me la botara escribi 4 caps) Asi que estaré esperando sus reviews_

_Saludos!_

_Maki!_


	4. En una tarde

_**¿ Cómo puedo decirte lo que siento por ti? **_

**Capitulo 4: "En una tarde"**

by _Maki1988_

Una adormilada Misato salía de su cuarto. Lo único que recordaba era que después de almorzar sintió unas ganas tremendas de dormir... y eso... aparte de las decenas de latas de cerveza que botó...

Era una tarde tranquila, de ésas que te invitan a ver el atardecer en compañía de alguien sumamente especial e importante...

El departamento se sentía... vació. Solo estaba ella... y penpen... pero él estaba en su refrigerador... por lo que no contaba como compañía. De seguro hace rato que los "enamorados" se habían ido a su "cita"

¿Qué podía hacer? Mientras lo meditaba el sonido del teléfono rompió el seco silencio. Al primer 'llamado' se sobresalto, la segunda vez que sonó el aparato volvió de su aturdimiento y se acerco a éste para contestar.

Misato: ¿alo?

Hola Misato, ¿cuánto tiempo sin oír tu hermosa voz?

Misato: ¿qué quieres Kaji?

Kaji: huh! Misato... ¿por qué el mal humor?

Misato: vamos, no te pongas a jugar conmigo...

Kaji: no estoy jugando... quiero verte...

Misato: ¿para qué?

Kaji: vamos Misato, ¿para qué crees que quiero verte? Pues porque quiero estar contigo...

Misato: -suspiro- ¿dónde?

Kaji: te estaré esperando en el parque, nos vemos en media hora.

Misato: esta bien.

Dicho esto colgó el teléfono. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? En su interior también deseaba estar con Kaji, pero ¡no debía! Y ahora había aceptado verlo sin siquiera pensarlo bien... pero ya no podía huir... no podía.

Por fin la película había terminado, después de dos horas cuesta que tu cuerpo despierte de su aturdimiento...

Asuka: -riendo- te ves muy chistoso cuando caminas.

Shinji: -haciendo una mueca de enfado- no te burles, se me aturdieron las piernas...

Asuka intentaba calmarse pero cuando parecía que se calmaría por completo el sólo observar a Shinji la hacia estallar de risa al instante.

Se encontraban frente a la puerta que llevaba un mediano letrero sobre el umbral de ésta y unas letras notorias de color rojo que decían "salida" (N.A: me baso en los cines de mi pais, Chile)

A estas alturas la pelirroja ya no reía tanto, solo miraba a su acompañante con expresión en su clara tez de travesura.

Asuka: paremos un momento aquí...

Shinji: ¿ por qué?- su rostro aún mostraba levemente molestia, no es para menos si alguien se ríe de ti por más de lo que puedes soportar... -.

Asuka: ¿no pensaras salir a la calle con esa forma de caminar tan peculiar?- arqueando una ceja-.

Shinji: sí, tienes razón. Si esperamos un momento mis piernas reaccionaran... - suavizando su rostro- ¿ aún no me has dicho si te gusto la película... ?

Asuka: no estaba mal, solo fue un poco larga...

Shinji: um... es cierto, fue un poco larga...

Silencio.

Shinji ya no sabia qué usar como tema de conversación... ¿ de qué hablarle a Asuka?

Asuka: Shinji...

Shinji: dime

Asuka; ¿... dónde iremos ahora?

Shinji: ¿dónde te gustaría ir?

Asuka: ... um... ya sé donde...

Shinji: ¿dónde?

Asuka: ¿ya puedes caminar bien?

Shinji: creo que sí

Asuka: entonces vamos... ya lo verás...

Ahí estaba. Con su típica coleta baja y su rostro sin afeitar. Al parecer había estado esperando un buen rato... ya que su rostro mejoró al llegar su "cita"

Kaji: al fin llegas…

Misato: ¿Creíste que me aparecería al instante? No sueñes Kaji…

Kaji: Vaya…

El adulto sonrió y con un ademán le dio a atender a su acompañante que emprendieran la marcha hacia a un mejor lugar y así debatir algunos asuntos "pendientes".

-------------------------

**Notas de la Autora: **

_Muy bien, a partir del próximo capítulo cambiará la redacción. Sé que debería usar los guiones para el dialogo, pero no he querido cambiar nada debido al cariño que le tengo a este fic, más concretamente a los primero cuatro capítulos. Supongo que se notará también un cambio en la narración, teniendo en cuenta que este fic lo empecé en diciembre del 2005… el tiempo pasa y a veces las personas cambian con él._

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Es lindo ver que, pese a la antigüedad de este relato, aun despierte interés en los lectores, en serio, gracias._

_Saludos._

**Maki-1988.**


	5. Instintos

_**¿ Cómo puedo decirte lo que siento por ti?**_

**Capítulo 5: Instintos.**

Es fácil tener el control. Es fácil tomarla de la cintura y callarla con un beso, muy simple, muy necesario también.

Quiero acallar tus quejas, tus complejos y tus prejuicios sin sentido que usas para alejarme de ti. Quiero, que por esta tarde, seamos aquellos ignorantes adolescentes que jugaban a quererse sin temor. No me veas como tu padre, veme como el chico, el hombre, que compartió tu cama y tu calor por tanto tiempo.

Luchas un poco, pero acabas cediendo. Es fácil Misato, muy fácil, solo debes oír aquella voz que ahora te susurra en el oído y que te debilita las piernas, la que te dice que esto no está mal y que es necesario….

… porque será la última vez que me veas.

Siéntelo, te lo estoy haciendo saber en la forma en la que invado tu boca, no quiero que sea así pero, el sendero de la verdad acarrea precios muy altos, mi vida es el valor de esta verdad en particular.

Estas agitada, te falta el aire. Te conozco lo suficiente Misato, serás toda una mujer, pero hay cosas que nunca cambian, y que no lo harán, fui y soy el primero y el último en ti.

Finalmente me alejo milímetros de tu boca, esperando cualquier represalia, preparado para atacar a la vez. Pero no me golpeas, no me chillas ni increpas por lo que he hecho. ¿Lo has sentido, verdad?

- Eres un idiota –recrimina con voz suave- ¿Tienes que todo hacerlo así¿No puedes siquiera decirme el por qué querías verme antes?

- ¿No lo adivinas? –sonriendo travieso- ¿No es lo suficientemente obvio?

- No –mintió lanzando un bufido- Dímelo tú.

- No hay tiempo – respondió tomándola de la barbilla- Ya no lo hay Misato…

Apretó los ojos comprendiendo finalmente, en verdad ya no había tiempo. Debía hacer algo, algo debía hacer para inmortalizar este momento, hacerlo durar hasta el último respiro.

- Vámonos de aquí…. –declaro apresuradamente-.

- Bien… - dijo satisfecho- vamos a donde quieras…

- No te hagas el galán a estas alturas Kaji –presionando sus antebrazos- no ahora.

- Pero si siempre lo he sido, está en mi naturaleza- acercándose de buena nueva a sus labios – y eso te gusta, Misato.

Y le seguía gustando, no podía negárselo a sí misma mas si a él. Aunque en su interior tuviese la certeza de que Kaji sabía que mentía fue por eso que ella misma acabo finalmente con las distancias y le beso, con la misma o mayor intensidad con la que él le había besado antes.

Porque era la última vez.

Y no estaba mal ser sincera por una vez.

Por una única vez con él.

Quiso perpetuar inexplicablemente ese momento, un nudo se le formo en la garganta al ver que él respondía suavemente¿dónde estaba su fiereza¿Dónde estaba su pasión?

Reservada para después. Acumulándose para, en el momento preciso, dejarla desbordar, fluir sin control por su piel hasta llegar a sus labios, domándola mientras ella estuviese en sus brazos con sus defensas en el suelo. Iba a arder. Y ella deseaba arder a su lado.

Pronto abandonaron el parque sumidos en la complicidad de perpetuar aquel momento, olvidando que eran adultos, que eran responsables y que le debían su vida a Nerv y que ésta no dudaría en tomar si optaban por la verdad.

**OoO**

Abrió de a poco sus ojos sintiendo sus párpados muy pesados. Las iris rojas no tardaron en centrarse en el techo de la fría habitación en un acto reflejo y espontáneo. No había nada nuevo en el, estaba igual de siempre, igual de nítido por la luz lunar que se filtraba por la ventana perpendicular a su áspera cama.

No recordaba nada, ni sabía qué hacía en su departamento mas estaba consciente del deseo que latía en su interior.

_Ikari-kun…_

Ikari-kun gritando, luchando… entristecido por la segunda.

Un leve mareo la tumbo de buena nueva en la cama. Se llevó la diestra a la frente y suspiró en respuesta. Volvió a fijar su vista en el techo esperando, como si de él apareciese una revelación divina o una señal importante le dijese que hacer o qué pensar… qué sentir.

Pero a su mente volvió Ikari-kun, volvieron las lágrimas de ese entonces cuando abrió la compuerta de su Eva luego de que su vida peligrase. Aquél potente e inolvidable _"¿Por qué no intentas sonreír?" _

Intento curvar sus labios en una sonrisa pero solo consiguió una mueca muy lejana a una sonrisa de verdad. Un ardor se extendió por su cuerpo y no supo explicar el por qué, solo podía sentir la punzante sensación de ardor cerca de su pecho mas no le importo en demasía.

Se incorporó en la cama y se levanto ausente. Encontró su uniforme a los pies de la cama y, como una autómata, se lo puso mecánicamente, sin expresión, sin vida, como una autentica muñeca.

Ya era la hora, debía partir.

**OoO**

- No está en casa – comentó al notar la casa en plena oscuridad- ¿A dónde habrá ido? –cuestionó al aire sin recibir respuesta.

Asuka miro de soslayo la entrada conociendo de antemano la respuesta: la adultez. ¿Acaso esa palabra lo explicaba todo? No tenía la certeza, pero era lo más cercano a una acertada respuesta que podía tener, Misato de seguro estaría con Kaji…

El adulto ya no le interesaba amorosamente mas, aun así, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco celosa, ya que nunca olvidas completamente a tu amor platónico…

- Shinji…

Mas siempre sientes la necesidad de sentir el amor de verdad…

- ¿Uhm?-volteándose para observarla- ¿Qué pasa, ya tienes hambre? –inquirió con una sonrisa suave-.

Esa sonrisa… la misma que borraba ahora el sabor amargo del descubrimiento…

Se acerco al piloto con una misteriosa sonrisa en los labios y lo rodeo con sus brazos en un cálido abrazo.

- Pues sí-susurro quedamente- tengo apetito¿por qué no preparas curry? –dijo coquetamente moviendo su dedo índice en círculos sobre el pecho de Shinji- se te da tan bien…

El aludido paso saliva con dificultad bajo la victoriosa risita de la pelirroja, siempre terminaba haciendo lo que le viniese en gana porque esa carita que le ponía lo debilitaba en segundos…

- Esta bien –dijo algo nervioso al notar que se le pegaba aun más- pero, ya suéltame o no podré empezar a cocinar…

Asuka hizo un morrito mas no lo soltó sino que escondió su rostro en el cuello del chico alertándolo así aun más, su nariz rozó sugerentemente su piel y de sus labios salio una risita sensual que le erizó el vello de la nuca.

-¿A… su… ka? –llamo temblando ligeramente. ¿Por qué simplemente no paraba de hacer eso? Solo estaba consiguiendo ponerlo nervioso y… y algo más. ¿Qué podía hacer si le tenía contra la pared y no dejaba se apretarse contra él? Era hombre, habían cosas que no podía soportar.

-Shinji – contesto en un susurro contra su oído para luego separarse y con un rostro angelical decirle – Prepara el curry, por favor-.

El tercer elegido le observo atónito¿cómo podía poner esa cara después de lo que había hecho? Aun sentía el calor correr por su cuerpo y su acelerado corazón luchar por salírsele del cuerpo… eso había sido un golpe bajo.

-Ya voy –dijo haciendo un ademán para ir al servicio primero, necesitaba mojarse la cara para bajar la temperatura. Tuvo suerte, un poco más y Asuka habría notado su deplorable estado.

Cuando entro a la cocina, la pelirroja estaba sentada con los brazos apoyados en la mesa, el mentón descansando sobre ellos y la mirada inocente. Shinji la miro de reojo con una mueca de "solo te haces" para luego buscar todos los ingredientes para el dichoso curry.

La segunda le observaba con picardía, estaba consciente de que lo había puesto nervioso y eso no podía más que divertirle, pero una parte de ella estaba ansiosa, ansiosa de algo desconocido y excitante. Cerró los ojos cargando el rostro a la izquierda y empezó a soñar. Ella y él a oscuras… ella y él envueltos en un beso… ella y él, ella y él…

Abrió abruptamente los ojos sonrojándose al instante. ¡No podía estar pensando en _eso_¡Era muy pronto!

- Anta-baka –susurro bajito la frase de los viejos tiempos. No era su culpa pero era más fácil así, ya que su orgullo no se lo perdonaría, si es que aun no había acabado completamente con él.

El hervor característico de la cocción comenzó a envolver la cocina. Asuka alzo levemente su respingada nariz para deleitarse del delicioso aroma que emanaba la comida.

Como una autómata se levanto y camino lentamente hacia el piloto de la unidad uno, suspiro en respuesta a el relajo que siempre producían las especias del curry en ella y le envolvió por la espalda.

- Shinji… -llamo hundiendo su rostro en su espalda- ¿cuánto le falta?

El tercero sonrió levemente pese que ella no lo notase¿siempre tenía que volverse tan impaciente a la hora de la cena?

- Apenas ha empezado la cocción, tendrás que esperar…. –dijo revolviendo el contenido de la olla con un cucharón de madera- ¿por qué no ves la televisión? –pregunto buscado distraerla para que la espera no le fuese tan larga-.

- No quiero –dijo con voz mimada- .

- Vale –respondió resignado en su intento-.

Y el silencio se sentó entre ambos, siendo esporádicamente interrumpido por el sonido de los cubiertos caer al lavaplatos o del cuchillo que cortaba verduras para acompañar. La pelirroja deslizo una mano sobre la tela del delantal de cocina con total lentitud desde el pecho hasta situarse en el abdomen con la clara intención de alivianar el ambiente, pero tuvo el efecto contrario cuando ésta se deslizó con parsimonia latente hasta tomar la diestra del piloto que procuraba revolver el arroz.

Todo fue muy rápido, el como el aludido se volteo, el como ella le rodeo y termino sentada en el borde del lavaplatos acallada con un beso feroz. Las manos recorrieron mil caminos distintos sobre las telas, la respiración se agito y se suavizo tras cada suspiro ahogado, la temperatura siguió subiendo al punto de comparar la de la olla que seguía borboteando anunciando que ese era el último hervor…

- Shinji… -balbuceo mientras inclinaba hacia atrás la cabeza para permitirle explorar a sus anchas la tierna piel de su cuello. Sus piernas aprisionaron las caderas masculinas en un intento de impedirle la posible retirada, pero no pasaría, no cuando el tercero la tenía firmemente sujetada de la cintura.

Era demasiado, se sentía muy acelerado y poseído por algo que no podía explicar ni ponerle nombre pero que le controlaba el cuerpo de manera impresionante. Escucho un gemido de los labios de la chica tras morderle con cuidado el cuello y entonces tembló…. Y fue conciente de qué estaba haciendo y a qué podría llegar con eso…

- No… -dijo separándose como si ella le quemase- no esta bien…

La pelirroja abrió los ojos como si recién despertase de un profundo sueño y entonces fue consciente de qué implicaba la posición en que se encontraba y en qué hubiese terminado todo. Se sintió terriblemente violenta al principio, pero después de sopesar las palabras del chico se sintió terriblemente estúpida. ¿Quién era él para decirle lo que estaba bien o mal¿Quién era él para rechazarla así? Porque el decir "No, no esta bien" es una forma de rechazo ¿no?

Se bajo del lavadero con toda la decencia que pudo imprimirle al acto, le observo de reojo y apretó los puños. ¡Joder! El corazón se le salía del pecho y la latente sensación de vacío, de necesitar algo, se volvió profunda carcomiéndole las ideas. Shinji mantenía la vista en el suelo inseguro, no tenía idea de qué decir o cómo reaccionar, pero ¡cielos! Aun sentía los labios arder por el calor del momento y sólo podía preguntarse quien era él y qué le había poseído, porque, aunque hubiese soñado mil veces con la pelirroja en situaciones intimas, esto era algo que nunca había experimentado y se le iba de las manos.

- Shinji, la olla –hablo la chica con voz distante sacándolo de sus pensamientos. El tercero pestañeo un poco antes de espabilar y precipitarse sobre ella, comprobando así que, pese al exuberante hervor, el contenido aun era comestible. Asuka lanzó un suspiro pesado y se dispuso a salir de la cocina, pero no contó con la mano de Shinji jalándola suavemente de la muñeca.

-Espera –pidió en un susurro sorprendido de su impulso. La aludida se quedo mortalmente quieta sin siquiera voltear, solo esperando por algo que no sabía qué era, por algo que se encasillase entre las palabras "precipitación" y "pasión" mas todo lo que obtuvo fue silencio. Se mordió el labio al hallarse deseando que la besara de nuevo, que la estrujara contra la pared mientras se derretía entre sus brazos, mientras lo demás se volvía un accesorio desechable e insignificante del entorno, pero no, más allá de lo que deseaba en ese momento, lo que fervientemente anhelaba era que él dejase de temer. Por que era eso¿no? Él tenía miedo de ella y de sí mismo, tenía miedo de franquear esa frágil muralla que aun los individualizaba, que aún los hacía ser solamente Ikari Shinji y Sohryu Langley Asuka, los pilotos que cargaban con el futuro de un mundo por completo. Tenía miedo de volverse totalmente dependiente de ella, porque mientras ellos cargasen con aquella responsabilidad no habría futuro al cual aferrarse, porque mientras esta lucha de sobrevivencia continuase, la muerte era una posibilidad certera en su día a día. Pero a ella no le importaba, aunque su orgullo despotricaba ferozmente en su contra, no le importaba realmente porque algo le decía que, si llegase a morir en combate, al menos tendría algo para revivir en los últimos segundos, ese algo que le habría dado sentido a todo, a todo…

- Tengo miedo –susurró leyéndole la mente- al igual que tú, pero aun así… no me importaría – deshaciéndose del agarre- Estoy consciente de lo que implicará y también… de lo que estas pensando y aún así lo haría, pero… -girando sutilmente el rostro- si no estas seguro, entonces no tiene sentido.

E iba a irse, no físicamente. Iba a irse de ahí con la idea del rechazo firmemente ceñida a sus pensamientos y él solo observaba como daba el primer paso. Uno, dos; cada vez estaba más cerca de la salida y eso le pesaba. Y pasó, por una maldita vez se recriminó su estúpido temor y lo mando al diablo mientras su mente le gritaba que no la dejase ir, avanzo con paso firme y seguro sobrepasándola, quedando de frente impidiéndole la retirada como si en eso se le fuese la vida.

- Te necesito –declaró con una mirada de determinación que la sorprendió, con una voz ronca y madura que le erizó el vello al solo oírle- y eso sí tiene sentido… porque te quiero.

- ¿Sólo porque me quieres? –cuestionó con la mirada perdida en sus ojos- ¿Sólo por eso? –reiteró con la cejas laxas, sin expresión aparente más si ansiosa por oírlo, oír aquello que anhelaba con todo su ser.

- Quererte es la razón de todo lo demás y por eso… ya no temo más- posando una mano en su mejilla- sin importar no haya un mañana, si estoy a tu lado… entonces todo valió la pena, todo tiene un sentido y eso es todo lo que importa- paso saliva mientras enredaba aquella mano en sus cabellos suaves y sedosos, mientras por fin decidía sin dudas- Asuka… quédate conmigo –pidió aplastando la timidez por completo, como si una fuerza desconocida le consumiera por dentro y acabase con sus existencialismos. Asuka entrecerró los ojos curvando ligeramente los labios satisfecha, como si hubiese esperado una eternidad por su respuesta, como si sus palabras tuviesen más valor que nada. Alzo su mano tímidamente y la deslizo por la mejilla centrina con suavidad, los ojos del chico centellaron instantáneamente comprendiendo la respuesta, comprendiendo que ese era un "sí". Intercambiaron miradas, miradas que hablaban por ellos; miradas que sugerían un "te quiero", un "te necesito", un "no te vayas" y que desaparecían todo lo demás. Entonces se abrazaron sin pensar en más que sentir el calor del otro, sin importar que el curry se estuviese enfriando y que el tiempo avanzaba a pasos agigantados porque, ese momento muerto, ese instante detenido para ellos, no volvería a repetirse.

- Anta-baka –susurró la segunda cerca de su oído- el curry ya ha de estar frío –sugirió separándose lo suficiente para mirarle a la cara con una sonrisita picara.

- No importa –respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa- se puede volver a calentar – colocando un mechón detrás de su oreja-.

- si lo dices así, entonces… -mirándolo traviesamente- tenemos tiempo- rodeándole el cuello-.

-Sí, aun hay tiempo – hablo bajito contra sus labios, pegando su frente a la suya sin apartar la mirada de sus iris azulinas, negándose a perderla.

**OoO**

Suspiró pesadamente después de dejarse caer a peso muerto en la cama, sobre ella la calidez de otro cuerpo la embriagó de un sentimiento de bienestar inmenso. Ronroneo sensualmente mientras envolvía a Kaji en sus brazos, olvidando que no se volvería a repetir.

El silencio cómplice fue interrumpido por el sonido del celular de la mayor, quien, visiblemente cabreada, estiro un brazo hacia la mesita de noche y así contestar.

- Entendido – dijo minutos después de contestar el móvil. Presionó el botón de fin de llamada y, luego de unos instantes ver el aparto mortalmente seria bajo la mirada del espía, se removió ofuscada- Ha iniciado, el comienzo del fin esta aquí, Kaji.

El aludido exhaló una bocanada de aire preocupado y, con el rostro alarmantemente serio, fijo su mirada en Misato y después de decirle mil cosas a través de sus ojos, la abrazó y beso como si la vida se fuese en ello. La mayor le respondió con una sensación de angustia rodeándole la boca del estómago, como un terrible presagio que no tardaría en cumplirse.

Esta era la última vez que vería a Ryouji Kaji.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **_No hay deuda que no se pague ni plazo que no se cumpla, por fin puede terminar este capítulo. Siento enormemente la tardanza, pero estaba muy desmotivada y ni siquiera era capaz de escribir dos palabras sin sentirme vacía de ideas. _

_Como podrán ver, este fic ha tomado otra perspectiva, perspectiva que nacio del doujinshi "RE-Take". No digo que esta historia estará copiando la trama del doujinshi, sino que ha cambiado un poquito el rumbo gracias a las ideas que me sugirió._

_Bien, espero no haber decepcionado a nadie, cualquier sugerencia o comentario es bienvenido con el debido respeto. _

_Gracias por esperar y no olviden dejar su review._

**Maki Nirnaeth.**_  
_


End file.
